


Verheizen

by AIHARU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: Setelah beberapa kali bertemu, Levi jatuh cinta. Tapi untuk Eren, cinta itu datang sejak pertemuan pertama. Hanya saja, ia harus berharap cinta itu dapat terjadi lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Verheizen

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Cerita sudah dicetak dalam buku antologi The Sinners pada tahun 2018. Karena tidak akan dicetak lagi dan sudah mendapat persetujuan dari para author. Cerita akhirnya boleh dipajang di sini. Selamat menikmati!
> 
> The Sinners bertemakan 7 deadly sins, dan Verheizen mendapat 'The Wrath'.  
> Kalau kalian mau kami pajang cerita lainnya, tinggalkan komen ya!
> 
> _____________Dari Para Author Super Maso, untuk pembaca maso______________  
> (tadinya bikin untuk 3000 kata, tapi para author pada tabrak sampai 6000 kata. makannya para authornya juga maso haha)

**Verheizen,** one of the seven deadly sins 'wrath'

(German : Burn/terbakar)

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Story by A I H A R U

Cover & Illustration by Aphin

Mature content | Angst | Rape | Drug Issues

Levi x Eren

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98319615@N05/50328565343/in/dateposted-public/)

_Gerimis membasahi bumi di malam tak berbintang._

_Levi disana, berdiri lunglai di tengah bara api yang tak kian padam._

_Matanya hitam, berat._ _Kepalan tangannya dipenuhi dendam dan amarah._

_Cinta membara, membakar jiwa._

_Membunuh perlahan, hingga akhirnya Levi ikut mati didalamnya._

_Eren …," gumam Levi sebelum api melahap habis hatinya._

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98319615@N05/50328602528/in/dateposted-public/)

Levi terluka. Ia memegang erat bahu kirinya. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia hampir kehabisan darah. Levi terdampar di sebuah lorong gelap dan lembab di tengah kota Sina.

Genangan air sehabis hujan memercik wajah ketika ia terjatuh. Levi bersandar pada dinding berlumut, menatap langit sempit. Ia pasrah jika hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir hari itu. Jujur, dengan kabur seperti ini saja sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus kabur dari kejaran kepolisian pemerintah.

Levi, seorang mafia senjata gelap. Hari ini markas kecilnya disergap oleh kepolisian. Mereka berpencar untuk melindungi diri. Bukan karena Levi tidak kuat untuk melawan, tetapi akan sangat berisiko dan membahayakan para pekerja. Namun, saat baku tembak terjadi, Levi tidak dapat menghindari peluru yang ditujukan untuk Petra. Ia tak menyangka akan bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini.

_“Sir, Anda baik-baik saja?”_ Sebuah suara dan cahaya lampu senter menyadarkan Levi dari lamunan. Pandangannya sudah cukup kabur, ia hanya dapat melihat seragam biru muda dengan sebuah lencana kecil berkilat memantulkan cahaya. Levi pasrah, tenaganya habis. Ia sudah berlari cukup lama. Napasnya berat. Ia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Darah segar mengalir deras, membasahi hingga telapak tangan. Levi memejamkan mata seraya kesadarannya menghilang perlahan.

_Mungkinkah ini akhir hidupnya?_

***

Angin berembus dari sebuah jendela kecil bertiraikan kain putih. Ketika sadar, Levi terbangun di atas sebuah _futon_ dengan wangi _softener_. Ruangan itu hangat. Langit-langit yang sempit dihiasi tempelan bintang-bintang _glow in the dark_. Tubuh Levi dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia mencoba duduk sambil mengerang karena bahu kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Namun, lukanya sudah dibersihkan dan dibalut perban dengan rapi.

“Kau sudah bangun?” Levi kaget dan menoleh. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam bersandar pada daun pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan. Tatapannya dingin. Rasanya ia melihat dirinya sendiri pada wanita itu.

“Ini di mana?” tanya Levi. Ia memijat kening. Pandangannya seakan berputar. Ia melihat wanita itu berbalik.

“Kalau sudah merasa lebih baik, cepatlah pergi dari sini,” kata wanita itu lagi dengan dingin.

“Heh, kau dingin sekali untuk orang yang sudah menolongku.” Levi memalingkan mata, menatap langit dari balik tirai yang sesekali terbang tertiup angin.

“Bukan aku yang menolongmu. Kau terlalu mencurigakan untuk ditolong.” Wanita itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Levi yang melirik baju miliknya yang sudah dicuci dan dilipat dengan rapi.

“Mikasa, Sarapan sudah siap!” teriak seseorang dari arah dapur. Wanita yang dipanggil Mikasa sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Wangi masakan semerbak tercium dari pintu yang terbuka. Entah sudah berapa lama Levi tidak sadarkan diri hingga aroma itu membuat perutnya terasa perih karena lapar.

Levi bangkit berdiri, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak keluar dari kamar. Pemandangan di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning yang duduk dengan tidak sabar menunggu makanan matang, dan seorang pemuda beriris hijau. Ia mengenakan celemek merah muda—yang anehnya sangat cocok dipakainya.

“Ah, Anda sudah bangun? Makanan sebentar lagi siap. Duduklah.” Pemuda beriris hijau mempersilakan, rambut coklatnya bergerak mengikuti tubuh yang semampai.

“Kalian menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus pergi,” kata Levi. Ia menolak makan pagi yang menggiurkan, padahal perutnya sudah berontak, protes karena sudah lama tidak diisi.

“ _Sir_ , Anda pasti lapar setelah tiga hari tertidur. Se-setidaknya makanlah sedikit dulu. Sepertinya Anda kehabisan cukup banyak darah. Wajah Anda sangat pucat.” Ia bersikeras untuk menahan Levi.

_Tiga hari._ Bahkan ia mengira tidak akan selamat. Levi akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk. Menatap mereka satu persatu.

“Eren, biarkan saja jika ia ingin pergi. Ia terlihat berbahaya,” sahut gadis tadi.

“Mikasa, Itu tidak sopan. Dia itu tamu kita! Lagipula sekarang aku sudah menjadi polisi! Pasti aman jika ada aku!” Eren mendengus.

“Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Eren, Eren Jaeger.” Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Kehangatannya seperti dapat menyentuh hati.

“Armin yang mengobati luka Anda, walaupun Mikasa yang mengambil pelurunya. Anda harus ke rumah sakit, _Sir_.” Pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

“Ini hanya luka ringan,” Levi menjawab dengan dingin.

“Sudah kubilang, dia mencurigakan. Mungkin berbahaya, Eren,” Mikasa menyela pembicaraan dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin. Eren mengabaikannya, lebih memilih sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

Sudah lama Levi tidak makan masakan rumah seenak ini. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia bahkan tidak makan masakan rumah? Ia selalu makan di luar atau membeli mi instan. Ia tidak pernah peduli apa yang masuk ke perutnya. Baginya, yang penting bertahan hidup.

Selesai makan, mereka berpamitan. Mikasa ngotot tidak ingin pergi bekerja sebelum Levi pergi. Tetapi, Armin menariknya karena mereka hampir terlambat.

“Mereka tidak tinggal di sini?” tanya Levi melirik Eren yang sedang membereskan piring.

“Mereka? Ahaha …, tidak. Mereka hanya teman. Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil,” Eren menjelaskan. Levi bersiap, mengambil jas hitamnya. Iris hijau Eren menatap intens sampai Levi sudah tiba di depan pintu dan membalikkan badan untuk pamit.

“Oh iya, siapa nama Anda?” tanya Eren sebelum Levi membuka pintu apartemennya.

“Seperti kata temanmu, sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan denganku, Bocah.” Ia melirik Eren yang memasang wajah kecewa. Levi menyempatkan untuk menepuk lembut kepala pemuda itu.

“Sekali lagi, terima kasih.” Levi berlalu, menghilang di balik pintu.

~

_Hey, kau siapa? Aku menunggu matamu terbuka. Warna apa yang terpancar di sana?_

_Apakah sehitam rambutmu? Atau sepucat wajah lelahmu?_

_Aku sungguh tidak sabar. Sebelum matamu terbuka, aku sudah jatuh cinta._

~

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa disangka, hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu. Sebuah kebetulan yang kadang membuat Levi curiga jika Eren membuntutinya. Dan lagi, Eren senang menarik Levi untuk menemaninya berbelanja dan makan malam di rumah jika ia sedang tidak bekerja. Seperti hari ini, ia juga menarik Levi untuk menemaninya ke toko kue kesayangan Eren.

“Jadi, siapa nama Anda?” Eren kembali menanyakan Levi. Setiap kali bertemu, pemuda itu lupa bertanya karena terlalu asik bercerita tentang dirinya. Levi diam sebentar.

“Levi,” Jawabnya pelan.

“Hanya Levi?”

“Levi Ackerman. Bersamaku tidak akan menguntungkanmu, Bocah.” Levi menyeruput kopi hitam dengan wajah datar.

Bagaimanapun, Eren selalu menunjukkan wajah ceria. Kali ini, Levi tidak keberatan. Pemuda itu menerobos masuk ke dalam hidupnya secara paksa. Seperti badai… yang mungkin nanti akan berlalu.

Bagi Levi, Eren selalu bersemangat. Misi utama adalah menyelamatkan dunia, katanya. Maka ia masuk kepolisian. Walau hanya ditempatkan di sebuah pos kecil, Eren cukup bersemangat menangkap pencuri hingga mendapatkan sebuah lencana karena menangkap pencuri terbanyak.

Mereka bertukar nomor ponsel sebelum berpisah. Dan setelah sampai rumah, Levi memandangi nomor itu cukup lama. Pertama kalinya ada nama lain di dalam ponselnya selain atasan Levi dan beberapa rekan kerjanya.

~

_Salahkah aku jika dekat dengannya? Aku merasa tidak pantas._

_Mungkin dari lubuk hatiku, aku takut._

_Apalagi jika harus menghadapi kehilangan … lagi._

_Tetapi, senyumnya membuatku tidak sabar akan datangnya esok hari._

~

Malam ini penuh awan, menghalangi kelap-kelip cahaya bintang. Tetapi, tidak berlaku untuk keramaian kota malam Sina. Kota paling mewah di Paradis.

Levi berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian _Red Light District_[1]. Ia meninggalkan Erwin dan Hanji yang sedang mabuk-mabukan di sebuah bar langganan mereka. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik lantaran hari ini ia belum bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia nantikan. Matanya menatap keramaian bosan.

Para wanita penjaja seks berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menebar kecantikan mereka untuk menarik para pejalan kaki masuk ke dalam kelab. Terkadang, mereka yang datang menghampiri para pria yang berjalan sendirian, menarik paksa dengan celotehan manja.

Di ujung gang, kerumunan lebih ramai dari yang sudah Levi lalui. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang membelakangi Levi. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat familier. Sepertinya ia butuh pertolongan untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu.

“Oi, Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Pemuda itu menoleh, “Levi!”. Ternyata benar itu Eren, wajahnya langsung bersinar dan ia segera berlari menghampiri Levi, menerobos kerumunan para wanita dengan sedikit hati-hati—walaupun ia tidak peduli lagi karena Levi sekarang sudah menjadi senternya.

“Aku mengantar sesuatu untuk teman yang bekerja di dekat sini.” Dalam hatinya, Eren tidak jadi menyalahkan Mikasa karena menyuruhnya membeli bir untuk kelab malam milik wanita itu.

“Eh, dia teman _Sir_ Levi?” tanya seorang wanita yang mengikuti Eren dengan nada manja. Levi bahkan tidak tahu siapa wanita yang mengenalnya itu. Ia merasa risih karena wanita itu melingkarkan tangan dan menempelkan dadanya di lengan Eren. Levi menarik Eren tiba-tiba hingga Eren terlepas dari wanita itu.

“Jangan ganggu dia. Dia milikku.” Levi menyeringai. Levi memang cukup terkenal di _Red Light District._ Banyak rumor yang tersebar, termasuk orientasi seksualnya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita manapun, bagai misteri yang membuat semua wanita di sana ingin menarik perhatiannya sekali-sekali. Dengan satu kalimat itu, para wanita mundur kecewa. Meninggalkan Levi dan Eren yang penuh tanda tanya.

“Apa maksud Anda?” tanya Eren bingung pada Levi yang sedang berusaha memantik rokok. Levi melirik, ia menyingkirkan rokok yang sudah terjepit di sudut bibirnya. Tiba-tiba Levi mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam erat tengkuk Eren dan menarik wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bibir pemuda itu dingin dan lembut. Manis. Seakan aliran listrik mengejutkan otak, membuat mereka tidak bisa berpikir, diam beberapa saat.

Ketika Eren sadar, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga telinga.

“A-apa yang Anda lakukan?” Eren salah tingkah.

“Kau tidak suka?” Levi memandang datar. Eren tidak akan bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran Levi.

“Bu-bukan begitu …, aku hanya terkejut,” jawab Eren malu-malu.

“Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu, Bocah. Aku jadi ingin membawamu pulang. Kali ini wajah merah Eren matang hingga leher. Levi menatapnya sebentar, kemudian menariknya pulang.

***

Kamar Levi terasa dingin. Berbeda dengan kamar Eren yang selalu diterangi sinar matahari. Meskipun Levi jarang pulang, tetapi kamar itu selalu bersih dari debu. Tak sempat Eren melihat-lihat, Levi langsung melumat bibir ranum pemuda itu setelah pintu tertutup.

Eren tidak bisa menolak. Ia seakan menelan ekstasi. Pikirannya melayang, tidak bisa berpikir. Hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah gerakan Levi. Temperatur ruangan seakan memanas, membuat Levi semakin tidak sabar. Eren digotong menuju kasur.

Kaos putih beserta _cardigan_ krem dilucuti satu per satu. Embusan hangat napas Levi menerpa leher Eren, mengecup liar hingga membuatnya geli. Levi menelusuri setiap jengkal guratan otot yang terbentuk dengan padat.

Rona kemerahan yang terpancar dari kulit Eren membuat Levi semakin bersemangat. Kancing celana dibuka, tangan Levi semakin bebas masuk ke dalam pangkal paha, membuat Eren panik dan mundur.

“Hei, bukankah kau begitu berani ketika ingin menyelamatkan dunia?” sindir Levi melihat Eren yang gemetar. “Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika sampai di sini, bukan?”

“Itu berbeda! A-aku ….” Bibirnya dilumat sebelum selesai protes. Dua lidah hangat bertaut, saling bertukar saliva. Levi melepas ciuman, memandang wajah Eren yang merah. Ia membelai lembut pipi Eren yang panas.

“Tubuhmu menyukainya.” Levi menyeringai. Jemarinya mulai meraba bagian Eren yang sudah berdiri menantang. Jantung Eren seakan berontak ingin keluar dari rongganya. Ia hanya terbaring pasrah, berusaha menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

“Heh, kenapa baru sekarang merasa malu?” Levi menarik tangan Eren, tidak membiarkan pemuda itu menutup pemandangan erotis miliknya. Hanya Levi yang pernah melihat wajah itu. Rona merah dan uap napas menggoda, serta lenguhan nikmat sang pemuda semakin membangkitkan gairah.

Eren jelas menyukai Levi, lebih dari sekadar mengidolakannya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Gaya Levi yang elegan dan dewasa membuat Eren tertarik, dan semakin lama Eren semakin ingin selalu berada di sisi Levi. Bagaimana pria yang selalu cuek, tetapi tidak pernah menolak Eren. Hal-hal kecil dari perhatian Levi membuatnya bahagia. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta. Dan pria itu kini di hadapannya, membalas perasaannya.

Malam dingin diisi dengan panas gairah, berdekapan hingga cahaya matahari mengintip dari ufuk timur. Tidak peduli jika mereka harus kembali bekerja sebentar lagi.

***

Eren bangun sebelum Levi. Ia melihat Levi masih terlelap, membuat Eren kembali tersadar dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam suntuk. Tubuhnya lelah, tetapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Eren pergi bekerja tanpa pamit, enggan membangunkan Levi.

Tetapi beberapa langkah keluar dari apartemen Levi, ia disergap. Dua orang berjas hitam datang—dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Eren dibekap dengan sapu tangan. Ia diseret paksa sampai akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

***

Eren terbangun dengan tidak mengenakan apa pun di sebuah kamar berdinding putih. Ruangan tersebut cukup kosong. Hanya berisi sebuah ranjang dengan seprai sutra berwarna merah, tanpa nakas dan perabotan lainnya. Lantai kayunya berderit ketika ia mencoba bergerak, bahkan di atas kasur. Ia melihat dua buah pintu—satu di depan kasur, dan yang lainnya menuju ruangan kecil di pojok kamar. Mungkin menuju kamar mandi.

Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing hingga Eren memijat pelan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah ia sedang berjalan menuju tempat kerja, dari apartemen Levi. _Levi._ Eren menatap kebawah dengan sedih. Ia tahu ia diculik. _Apakah Levi akan mencarinya?_

Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. Ia harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan pikirannya. Seorang pria separuh baya masuk. Tubuhnya gendut dengan kumis tepat di bawah hidung. Gaya bak bangsawan, berlenggak masuk ditemani dua orang _bodyguard_ yang sepertinya familier. Sepertinya, mereka yang mencegat Eren tadi pagi. Eren memasang sikap waspada.

“Kau sudah bangun?”

Eren mundur. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat. “Kau bahkan lebih indah jika dilihat dari dekat.” Cengiran membuat kumis tebal pria itu naik sebelah.

“Siapa kau?” tanya Eren lantang. Ia mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

“Berteriaklah, tidak akan ada yang tahu kau di sini. Kau milikku, akhirnya.” Ruangan itu kedap udara tentunya. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, ia menyuruh kedua _bodyguard_ untuk pergi. Pria itu menyebut dirinya dengan ‘Baron’.

“Kau ingat, Eren? Setahun lalu kau membantuku menangkap seorang pencuri cincin permata.” Baron menunjukkan sebuah cincin dengan batu permata hijau besar di jari manis kirinya.

“Ini adalah permata kesayanganku. Kemudian, kau mengembalikannya padaku. Aku terpana, tidak mempercayai mataku. Batu itu seakan menjadi hidup.” Ia semakin mendekat kemudian membelai pipi Eren lembut. Warna permata itu sama dengan iris Eren, begitu indah. Eren langsung menampik tangan menjijikan itu. Baron terlihat kesal.

Baron semakin memojokkan Eren. Ia mengangkat dagu Eren dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ia tahu, Eren masih lemah karena obat yang ia berikan.

“Kau lebih indah dilihat langsung. Selama ini aku mencarimu, dan kau malah masuk kepolisian. Aku sudah sangat bersabar sebelum dapat menyentuhmu. Tetapi, kau malah tidur dengan pria keparat itu!” Wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Eren.

“Cuih!” Eren meludah dan mengenai pipi Baron, malah dibalas senyuman. Dengan kasar, Baron langsung melumat bibir Eren. Pemuda itu berontak dan menggigit, membuat darah segar mengalir dari bibir Baron. Pria itu mundur.

“Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana Eren. Aku akan kembali nanti malam.” Baron tersenyum. Eren tahu, sampai kekuatannya pulih, ia tidak akan bisa melawan.

Tetapi, Baron lebih pintar tentunya.

~

_Levi… maafkan aku …._

~

Sudah dua minggu Eren tidak ada kabar. Baru kali Levi merasa gelisah. Bocah itu sudah merasuk kedalam kehidupannya begitu dalam sekarang. Ia tidak tenang.

“Lebih baik kau istirahat, Levi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, tetapi kau sudah banyak membuat masalah di pekerjaanmu.” Erwin Smith, atasan yang paling Levi benci menepuk kepalanya dengan _file._ Levi memandang Erwin cukup lama. Ia berpikir, “Mungkin kau bisa menolongku.”

Ia meminta Erwin untuk menggunakkan sedikit koneksinya di kepolisian. Ternyata kepolisian juga telah menerima laporan orang hilang, dan sedang mencari Eren. Pencarian terputus karena tidak ada yang mengetahui di mana, dan kapan Eren terakhir kali terlihat. Mereka menemui jalan buntu, sampai Laporan Levi muncul.

~

_Kemana perginya bocah itu?_

_Aku memang pengecut, takut kehilangan. A_

_palagi ketika aku baru saja memulai, kau menghilang secepat ini._

_~_

Malam begitu senyap, Levi masih berdiam di markas Erwin. Ia di sana sejak markas kecilnya disergap polisi. Erwin yang membuka pintu terkejut. Levi diam dalam gelap. Lampu ruang mati, hanya siluetnya terlihat sedang duduk di samping jendela.

“Kau mengagetkanku, Levi.” Hanya sepi yang menjawab. Erwin masuk dan menyalakan lampu, dibuntuti Hannes—rekan kerja Eren di pos polisi kecil mereka. Levi masih bergeming.

“Aku punya kabar untukmu.” Erwin terdiam sebentar. “Tentang Eren.”

Akhirnya Levi menoleh. Kantung matanya sudah sangat hitam. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur. Perhatian Levi hanya tertuju pada tumpukan kertas yang ditaruh Erwin di meja.

“Mereka menemukan Eren dari kamera _cctv_ yang ada di depan apartemenmu.” Erwin menunjukkan potongan foto yang diambil dari kamera _cctv_. “Tak lama, sebuah mobil hitam datang, dua orang turun dan menyergap Eren, membawanya pergi.” lanjut Erwin.

“Cih, untuk apa mereka menculik bocah bodoh itu?” Levi berdecih.

“Kita mendapatkan nomor plat mobilnya. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata itu milik Baron. Rumah dengan penjagaan paling ketat seantro Sina. Dan kita belum tahu jika Eren benar berada di sana.” Hannes menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Levi menatap Hannes.

“Ini Hannes, ia menjaga pos polisi yang sama dengan Eren.” Levi memutar bola matanya, tak peduli. Ia lebih geram dengan kenyataan Eren mungkin disekap di rumah itu.

“Bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke sana?” Tatapannya gelap membuat Hannes merinding.

“Ia akan membuat pesta megah untuk ulang tahun anak perempuannya, minggu depan.” Hannes adalah salah satu polisi senior yang cukup dipercaya. Ia masih dapat menggunakan otoritasnya. Hanya saja ia sudah hampir pensiun, maka ia memilih pos polisi kecil yang lebih tenang.

“Kita harus menunggu selama itu untuk masuk?” tanya Levi tidak sabar. Erwin tersenyum.

“Untungnya, mereka membuka lowongan untuk para pelayan. Kau bisa mulai dari sana,” kata Erwin, menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama berisi kontak kepala pelayan kediaman Baron tersebut.

“Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan polisi, mengingat Baron juga memiliki kuasa. Kau lupa? Polisi kita banyak yang korup. Baron memegang kelemahan mereka. Dan para mafia lain pun akan melindungi sumber dana terbesar mereka. Kita bertindak sendirian, maka dari itu kita tidak bisa gegabah atau kita akan habis.” Levi hanya terdiam. Erwin bangkit berdiri.

“Jangan lupa, istirahatlah dulu,” pesan Erwin sebelum Levi berlalu pergi.

~

_Hei, Bocah. Tunggu … aku akan menemukanmu._

~

Sudah lama Levi tidak mampir ke apartemen Eren. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan Mikasa di sana, duduk sambil memeluk lutut di depan pintu. Melihat Levi, Mikasa langsung mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

“DI MANA EREN?!” Mikasa mencengkeram kerah Levi kuat. Tubuh Levi menghantam dinding.

“AKU TAHU KAU BUKANLAH ORANG BIASA!” Wajah marah Mikasa begitu menyeramkan. Sahabat kecilnya yang selalu ia lindungi menghilang. Ia panik dan marah, sementara Levi menanggapinya dengan wajah datar. Levi juga sudah merasa cukup lelah.

“Eh, ada apa ini?” tanya Armin yang baru pulang. Ia membeli makan dan minum untuk Mikasa yang belum beranjak dari sana sejak Eren menghilang. Bahkan, Mikasa pun enggan bekerja. Armin memisahkan cengkraman Mikasa dari Levi.

“Semenjak bertemu orang ini, Eren menjadi aneh!” Mikasa mengumpat.

“Ya, tapi belum tentu ia penyebab Eren menghilang tanpa kabar,” jelas Armin berusaha meredakan amarah Mikasa.

“Aku tahu di mana Eren berada.” Tiba-tiba Levi memotong pembicaraan mereka.

“KAU—!”

“Ia diculik. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa sendirian mengeluarkannya dari sana,” Levi memotong sebelum Mikasa mengeluarkan cacian lagi untuknya. “Bahkan polisi pun tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Aku membutuhkan orang yang wajahnya tidak dikenali.”

Sebenarnya Levi tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Sebuah spontanitas jika ia akan meminta bantuan pada teman-teman Eren, bahkan tidak terpikirkan untuk membawa mereka ke dalam bahaya. Tetapi sekarang, ia sedang membutuhkan sebuah tim. Orang-orang Erwin pun tidak akan bisa membantu, mengingat Baron juga menjadi salah satu pelanggan besar mereka.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan?” tanya Mikasa seraya menyetujui tawaran Levi walaupun penuh curiga.

***

Di rumah itu, Eren hidup bak seorang ratu. Ia disuguhi makanan enak, sabun dan sampo mahal, serta tempat tidur sutera yang empuk. Ia dapat berendam setiap hari dengan air yang dihias bebungaan. Eren bahkan diperbolehkan meminta apa pun seperti; buku bacaan dan es krim. Tetapi, tinggal di sana tetaplah seperti penjara. Kamar akan selalu terkunci, hanya para pelayan khusus disertai para _bodyguard_ yang dapat keluar masuk mengantarkan kebutuhan Eren.

Walalupun dirundungi kemewahan, satu-satunya siksaan bagi Eren adalah, kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah boneka seks seorang pria mesum yang menguntitnya selama ini. Mata hijau indah itu mulai meredup, tanda kehidupannya menghilang. Bersamaan dengan setiap suntikan yang diberikan untuknya setiap malam, membuat kepalanya melayang. Ia sudah hampir tidak dapat berpikir.

~

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kesadaranku menghilang perlahan._

_Cepat temukan aku …. tapi, siapa yang akan mencariku?_

_Hatiku hanya tahu, aku rindu. Pada siapa aku tak tahu lagi._

~

Tim Levi terdiri dari Armin, Mikasa, dan Hanji yang akan bekerja di lapangan sebagai pelayan. Erwin dan Hannes akan memonitor dari jarak jauh, wajah mereka sudah dikenali oleh Baron. Levi memosisikan diri sebagai kepala kebersihan.

Mereka menelusuri rumah mewah sang Baron dengan 64 kamar yang dapat membuat Armin tersesat seketika. Ya, rumah besar itu menjadi sangat mencurigakan.

Persiapan ulang tahun putri pertama sang Baron membuat mereka cukup sibuk, apalagi mereka hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu. Alih-alih, mereka harus menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk menginspeksi setiap ruangan di sana. Ruangan-ruangannya hanya terdiri dari ruang tidur tamu, ruang biliar, musik, dan banyak ruangan tidak berguna lainnya.

Sudah hari keempat mereka di rumah itu. Namun, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Levi frustrasi. Jika benar Eren di sana, seharusnya ada setidaknya sedikit petunjuk. Mereka sudah membuka setiap ruangan, menelusuri sedetail mungkin. Mereka sudah mulai putus asa.

_Apakah Eren sudah dipindahkan dari rumah itu? Mengingat Baron bukanlah pria bodoh yang mau menyimpan tindakan kriminal di rumahnya sendiri. Apa yang terlewat?_

“HAHHH … lelah sekali. Tuan Baron tidak akan memaafkan jika makanan ini masih utuh lagi. Ia akan marah besar kita jika tahu pemuda itu masih tidak mau menyentuh makanannya,” keluh seorang gadis berambut merah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendorong troli sambil mengunyah makanan di atasnya, kembali menuju dapur. Levi memperhatikan, perlahan membuntuti.

“Hei!” panggil Levi kemudian. “Bukankah makan siang tadi tidak bersisa? Untuk siapa makanan itu?” tanyanya kepada pelayan. Seketika gadis itu terlihat pucat.

“EEK … i—ini hanya hidangan untuk tuan muda,” jawab gadis itu terbata.

“Tuan muda?” Levi menatap tajam, membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah.

“Kau baru? Tentu saja kau tidak akan tahu jika ada anak laki-laki yang tinggal di sini. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang boleh mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya.” Gadis itu kembali mengambil potongan kentang di atas piring.

Gadis itu memelankan suaranya dan memasang postur berbisik ke pria yang lebih pendek darinya, “tetapi, pemuda itu susah sekali makan. Ia juga tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun. Sepertinya ia sengaja disekap di ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan mengenakan baju.” Levi mengernyit. Firasatnya berjalan kuat dan dadanya terasa berat. Imajinasinya membayangkan kondisi Eren berputar di kepalanya.

“Aku tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu.” Ia berusaha memancing.

“Tentu saja, karena hanya beberapa orang yang boleh tahu keberadaan pemuda itu.” Gadis itu sudah menghabiskan makanan di piring yang sedari tadi di atas troli.

“Sasha, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali ke dapur!” perintah Reiner, yang merupakan kepala koki. Ia menatap tajam kepada gadis yang tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia tersebut.

“Kau tidak mengatakan hal aneh, kan, ke orang baru?” bisiknya dengan nada geram. Sasha hanya menggeleng dan berlalu pergi dengan wajah tersenyum bodoh.

Levi melirik Reiner Braun, kepala koki yang sudah cukup lama bekerja di rumah itu. Reiner balas menatap tajam sambil berlalu masuk ke dapur. Levi langsung menghubungi Mikasa dan Armin.

“Sepertinya aku menemukan petunjuk,” kata Levi sambil mengawasi ruangan yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga.

“Mungkin kita dapat menemukannya malam ini,” kata Mikasa dengan tidak sabar. Armin memasang wajah serius, ia selalu sangat serius ketika sahabatnya berhadapan dengan masalah,

“Ingat, jangan gegabah. Aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi dengan Eren.”

***

Makan malam mewah tersedia untuk tuan rumah, dikelilingi oleh pelayan yang berlalu lalang mengisi gelas dan membawakan makanan. Armin, Mikasa dan Levi bersiap. Mereka mengawasi setiap sudut dan berusaha untuk tidak bertindak mencurigakan.

Sebuah troli makanan keluar dari dapur, berisi porsi makan untuk satu orang. Troli itu bukan menuju ruang makan. Armin mengikutinya hingga melewati ruang tengah, kemudian berbelok menuju halaman belakang.

“Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?” Seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan. Jantung Armin berdebar cepat, ia pura-pura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“A—aku tersesat, _Sir_!” jawabnya singkat.

“Kembalilah ke lobi utama! Di sana sedang sibuk. Ini daerah terlarang,” perintah _bodyguard_ yang ternyata sedang berjaga disana.

“Armin! Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Ah … siapa namamu? Kau tampan sekali!” Tetiba Hanji muncul dari balik tembok. Ia seakan merayu sambil merapikan jas si penjaga. Hanji melirik sejenak, memastikan jika Levi sudah menggantikan Armin mengendap-endap di balik tembok.

Troli makanan itu berhenti di halaman belakang. Pelayan yang membawanya menekan sebuah batu di samping tembok, yang membuat tembok mundur dan berputar. Membuka jalan untuk pelayan itu masuk. Levi menunggu hingga pelayan itu keluar tak berapa lama kemudian dengan troli yang sudah kosong.

Levi masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat lorong yang cukup panjang dengan minim penerangan. Di ujung lorong, terdapat sebuah pintu besi. Telinganya waspada, berusaha menangkap setiap suara yang terdengar dari dalam sana, termasuk jika ada pelayan atau penjaga yang bisa saja tiba-tiba masuk.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu, terdiam sejenak. Hatinya ragu. Namun, akhirnya ia mulai memanggil.

“Eren?” Tidak ada jawaban.

“Eren?” panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada lebih keras. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dari dalam ruangan.

“Eren?” Levi hampir putus harapan.

“Levi?” Suara serak menjawab dan terdengar lirih. Eren tak mungkin melupakan suara bariton Levi. Ia selalu merindukan suara itu. Eren mengira jika semua yang ia dengar, hanyalah imajinasinya semata.

_EREN!_

Sesak dada Levi mendadak hilang, mengetahui Eren berada di sana dengan selamat.

“Levi … Levi … Levi ….” Eren mengumpulkan setiap tenaga yang ia punya untuk meneriakkan Levi.

Levi di sana. Cintanya di balik pintu ini. Hati Eren bergetar dan air mata membanjiri pipi. Betapa bahagianya ia sekarang ketika secercah harapan muncul. Eren merekatkan tubuh ke pintu, berharap dapat menembus pintu besi itu dan sesegera mungkin memeluk Levi, merasakan kehangatan pria itu.

“Levi ....” Tak peduli suaranya serak, ia terus memanggil.

Sementara Levi terpaku. Eren di sana. Hatinya panas. Eren di balik pintu itu dan tak bisa ia raih. Ia meninju pintu besi sekuat tenaga—berulang kali, berharap pintu itu terbuka. Mustahil memang, Levi marah. Alih-alih hanya tangannya yang terluka. Ia menyerah, kembali menempelkan telapak tangan ke pintu besi yang dingin, berharap pintu itu mengalirkan kehangatan dari seberang sana.

“Eren … k-kau baik-baik saja kan?” tanya Levi parau.

“Aku baik-baik saja …,” jawab Eren. “Levi … jangan pergi.” Eren memelas. Ia tak ingin sendirian lagi. Ia ketakutan.

“Eren … aku pasti mengeluarkanmu dari sini,” kata Levi. Suaranya ikutan serak, “tunggu aku, aku pasti mengeluarkanmu dari sini.” Levi berbalik, ia harus segera menemukan yang lain dan menyusun rencana.

“Levi … jangan tinggalkan aku.” Ia memanggil, namun tidak ada jawaban. Levi sudah pergi. Ia ingin memorakporandakan tempat itu jika bisa dan membebaskan Eren.

Eren percaya Levi akan menyelamatkannya. Ia bersandar lemas pada pintu besi yang dingin, kembali sendirian. Eren melirik piring yang baru saja diberikan sebelum Levi datang. Ia akan membutuhkan tenaga jika Levi menjemputnya nanti. Akhirnya Eren melahap makanan itu.

***

Makan malam usai. Baron masuk ke kamar Eren dengan wajah menyeringai jahat. Ia ingin makanan penutup. Melihat Eren terkulai di lantai, ia menggenggam kasar tangan Eren dan menarik paksa. Melempar tubuh kurusnya di atas kasur. Eren menarik selimut, menatap tajam pria gendut di hadapannya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah di sini semua keinginanmu terkabul? Bahkan kau bisa hidup mewah. Sampai kapan kau akan menyerah dan menjadi milikku?” Baron menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi kulit pucat Eren. Kulitnya terlalu pucat, sudah berapa lama ia menolak makan dan berpasrah pada kematian?

Iris hijaunya yang sudah mulai redup kembali menatap tajam pria gendut yang sudah membuatnya menderita. Baron malah merasa senang dengan perlawanan Eren, merasa bonekanya kembali hidup.

“Aku akan keluar dari sini, secepatnya!” Eren berteriak lantang. Eren yang dulu berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia, kini harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

“Tak ada yang dapat menembus penjagaan ketat di sini, Eren,” Baron berkata dengan yakin, “bahkan, tidak akan ada yang dapat menemukanmu di sini.”

Kata-kata itu dibalas senyuman mengejek oleh Eren.

“Haha … Mereka akan menyelamatkanku.” Eren tertawa meremehkan, membuat Baron menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Eren yang terlalu yakin, atau ia sudah terlalu putus asa?

Baron mencengkram kuat kedua tangan Eren. Kali ini, Baron tidak menggunakan obat. Ia tahu Eren sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk meraba. Eren berontak, namun Baron malah memasukkan jarinya dengan paksa ke lubang milik Eren. Eren menjerit kesakitan. Bagi Baron, tubuh itu sudah menjadi candu, mengalahkan semua wanita yang pernah ditidurinya.

Tubuh Eren melemas, mulai pasrah ketika Baron membalik tubuh Eren dan memasukkan batang gendut yang menjijikan ke dalam liang Eren.

“Levi … Levi …,” panggil Eren lirih. Air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya yang sudah sembab. Ia hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi. Ia merasa bodoh karena sempat berhenti berharap.

“Levi … Levi …,” ia berharap Levi segera menjemputnya.

Baron kesal mendengar Eren memanggil nama orang lain. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuh kurus itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

“Kau memanggil siapa, hah? Apa kau tidak membutuhkan lidah itu lagi? Percuma juga karena kau tidak akan pernah memanggilku dan menggunakannya untuk bermanja-manja padaku.” Eren terkesiap. Dengan kesal, ia meludah pada wajah yang dibencinya. Baron semakin marah.

“Ambilkan pisau.” Perintahnya pada _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di pintu.

“Kau tak membutuhkan lidah itu lagi kan? Ingat, kau propertiku. Aku dapat melakukan apapun yang kusuka pada dirimu.” Baron menyuruh penjaga untuk memegang kepala Eren erat sementara ia menarik paksa lidahnya, memotong dengan sekali tebas.

Darah mengucur deras, dan ia hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Wajah Eren horror, sementara Sang Baron yang kehilangan nafsu, berlalu pergi meninggalkan Eren. Sebelum keluar, ia menoleh pada Eren dan berdecih.

Tak lama, dua orang pelayan masuk untuk mengobati lukanya.

***

Malam itu, mereka pulang dan menyusun rencana untuk mengeluarkan Eren. Mereka sepakat akan menjalankannya pada waktu pesta dimulai. Saat rumah itu sangat ramai dengan tamu, membuat mereka dapat bergerak lebih leluasa.

Erwin yang menyusun strategi memang cukup menyebalkan tetapi Levi percaya penuh padanya. Ternyata, ia dan beberapa para petinggi mafia mendapatkan undangan untuk hadir pada acara tersebut. Insting Erwin mengatakan bahwa Baron akan berusaha membujuk Erwin untuk menikahi salah satu putrinya. Tetapi, hal ini malah memberikan keuntungan bagi Erwin karena ia dapat membawa beberapa _bodyguard_.

***

Hari ini, pesta dimulai. Dari tadi pagi, semua pekerja berwajah tegang mempersiapkan pesta besar. Wajah Levi, Armin, Mikasa dan Hanji pun tak luput dari ketegangan itu. Bedanya mereka tegang karena tidak tahu misi ini akan berjalan dengan baik atau tidak.

Erwin Smith berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sang Baron, sesekali Armin menginterupsi dengan menawarkan minuman. Anak Sang Baron memang cantik, tetapi Erwin sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya. Mereka berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada misi menyelamatkan Eren.

Levi berusaha mengendap menuju pintu belakang. Tetapi, banyaknya penjaga yang berlalu lalang membuat mereka sulit mencari celah. Ia terpaksa kembali ke _ballroom_. Gerak gerik mereka yang bolak balik pintu belakang membuat seorang penjaga curiga dan melaporkannya kepada Baron.

Erwin yang masih bersama Baron memperhatikan wajahnya yang tetiba panik. Ia menyuruh penjaga untuk memperketat pintu belakang, jalan menuju ruangan rahasia di mana Eren disekap. Erwin mencengkeram bahu Baron,

“ _Well,_ sepertinya kau menyimpan sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan milikmu,” kata Erwin dengan suara tenang yang dalam. Baron terkejut. Ia dapat membaca kalau raut wajah Erwin menunjukkan bahwa pria yang ingin ia jadikan menantu itu mengetahui rahasianya. Baron memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pamit dengan terburu-buru.

“Levi, kau di mana? Baron sedang menuju ke sana.” Erwin memberi informasi lewat alat komunikasi yang menempel di balik kerah kemejanya.

“Aku tergencet, kau bisa membantuku di sini? Mereka mengejarku dan Mikasa,” jawab Levi sambil mengendap-endap, menghindari dua penjaga yang mengikutinya. Hanji menyusul dengan seorang _bodyguard_ yang dibawa Erwin. Walaupun ia bukan spesialis dalam berkelahi, setidaknya ia masih dapat melawan beberapa penjaga.

Hanji membantu mengalihkan penjaga, membuat Levi lebih mudah mendekati pintu belakang.

***

“KAU!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?” Baron menampar Eren dengan keras. Pipinya berdenyut merah. Ia hanya dapat menatap Baron dengan mata yang menantang.

“BAGAIMANA MEREKA BISA MENEMUKANMU??!” Eren tersenyum, mengejek. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemenangan. Eren terlalu cepat berpuas diri. Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya hari yang ia tunggu tiba—bertemu kembali dengan Levi.

“Kau ....” Napas Baron terengah. Ia tahu harus cepat menyingkirkan Eren untuk menyelamatkan diri. Permainan ini sudah sampai pada akhirnya ketika orang-orang yang mencari Eren masuk ke rumahnya. Mereka tidak boleh menemukan Eren di rumah ini.

Baron mengambil sebuah pistol yang dibawa oleh penjaganya. “Kau pikir semua akan berakhir sesuai kemauanmu? Aku tak akan membiarkan itu. Kau milikku. Hidup dan matimu, hanya aku yang boleh memutuskannya!” Ia menarik pelatuk. Mata Eren membesar ketika timah panas itu menembus dahinya.

***

Suara tembakan mengagetkan Levi yang sudah berdiri di halaman belakang. Ia masih mengendap. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tanpa sadar, ia berkeringat dingin.

Tak lama, ia melihat rombongan Baron keluar dari sana.

_Eren!_

Ketika rombongan itu berlalu, Levi langsung memasuki lorong gelap itu. Udara lebih dingin dari kemarin. Ketika ia sampai, ia mendengar dua orang yang berbicara dan pintu besi sedikit terbuka. Levi mengintip.

Eren sedang digotong oleh dua orang penjaga. Darah di lantai membuat Levi panik dan membanting pintu. Dua penjaga yang kaget langsung berbalik dan menodongkan pistol. Ketegangan naik. Levi melirik. Eren terbaring di lantai, dahinya bolong dan darah segar mengalir dari sana.

Napas Levi berat, dadanya sesak. Matanya membelalak marah, menatap dua orang penjaga yang gemetar. Levi berlari menyerang, dan dua orang penjaga melepaskan tembakan. Levi lebih gesit tentunya. Dengan sigap ia berhasil melumpuhkan kedua penjaga tersebuh hingga pingsan.

“EREN!!!” panggilnya. Ia tahu sudah tidak ada harapan. Levi memeluk tubuh Eren yang dingin. Mendekap erat.

“AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!” ia berteriak. Berusaha meredakan dadanya yang terasa sakit bukan main, namun gagal. Levi mengigit bibirnya.

“EREN!” panggil Mikasa yang baru saja datang menyusul, membuat Levi tersadar.

“EREEEENNNN!” Mikasa histeris. Ia langsung merebut Eren dari pelukan Levi. Levi bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah tidak dapat membendung kemarahannya. Ia mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai.

***

Levi berjalan kembali ke _ballroom,_ melepaskan beberapa tembakan hingga membuat para tamu panik dan berhamburan keluar ruangan. Ruangan porak poranda, lilin di atas meja makan terjatuh dan mulai membakar. Levi menatap tajam, mencari musuhnya.

“LEVI!” Hanji memanggilnya. Levi seakan tak mendengar apapun hingga Erwin harus menarik Hanji keluar dari ruangan yang sudah mulai habis terbakar.

Levi menemukan Baron berlari di dekat pintu belakang disertai dengan empat penjaga dan dua putrinya. Levi mengejar, menerobos kerumunan orang yang berlarian menuju pintu utama. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba menguntungkan Levi. Ia kembali melepas tembakan dan menyisakan Baron dengan kedua putrinya. Tidak ada satu tembakan pun yang meleset.

Levi kembali melepaskan tembakan, menyisakan Sang Baron dengan kedua putrinya. Levi menatap tajam, tatapannya penuh dendam. Membuat Baron gemetar.

“Kau kira dengan menyingkirkannya, kau akan bebas? Bangkot tolol?” Levi berkata dingin, “kupikir aku akan melepaskanmu jika aku dapat mengeluarkannya dari sini hidup-hidup.” Baron semakin gemetar. Ia sadar telah salah langkah dan memilih kematian.

“Ampuni putriku! Mereka tidak bersalah!” Baron berusaha meminta ampun.

“Hooo, lalu yang kau bunuh itu bersalah?” sindir Levi dingin. Ia kembali menarik pelatuk, kali ini sasarannya dua putri cantik Baron yang berlindung di sisi ayahnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi Levi sudah muak. Sebelum ia membunuh tua bangka itu, ia ingin Baron merasakan penderitaannya juga.

“Tidak … T-tidak ….” Baron memeluk tubuh kedua putrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia menangis. Pandangan Levi semakin dingin. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangis. Hatinya didominasi amarah, membuat air mata sudah tidak dapat mengalir.

Selongsong pistol itu kini kosong. Levi mencengkram kepala Sang Baron, kemudian membenturkan wajahnya ke meja. Menusuk kedua kakinya dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa. Baron sudah tidak bisa lari. Ia juga sudah pasrah, tahu ini akhir hidupnya.

Api semakin melahap habis tempat itu.

“Kau tidak keluar dari sini?” tanya Sang Baron pasrah.

“Apa lagi alasanku hidup?” Sang Baron terdiam.

~

_Cinta itu buta._

_Ah, aku paling benci jika orang lain mengatakan hal itu kepadaku._

_Pasalnya, aku adalah orang yang paling menggunakan logika dalam setiap hal yang kulakukan._

_Tetapi entah mengapa, bersama bocah itu aku memang kehilangan akalku._

_Dan lihat sekarang,_

_Aku bahkan rela mati untuknya._

~

Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Meredupkan api yang membakar rumah itu. Asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi perlahan menghilang. Mikasa dan Armin menanti hingga api padam. Mereka menanti, namun hanya menemukan hening sambil menatap rongsokan rumah yang kini hanya tinggal arang. Wajah Erwin tenang, namun, masih terlihat ada segelintir kepahitan. Ia kehilangan sahabat dan partner terbaiknya. Hanji menangis dengan keras, suaranya teredam hujan. Mereka menjadi saksi amarah cinta.

***

_Api membakar, seperti kemarahan melahap habis hati kekasih yang ditinggalkan. Kemudian, mati bersamanya. Berharap ada kehidupan setelah kematian, dan mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir. Berharap pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, tak sesingkat sekarang._

**-END-**

[1] Daerah yang dikhususkan untuk berjudi, prostitusi dan perdagangan seks.


End file.
